Unveiled
by Deliverance Territory
Summary: He is resolved. Clark Kent doesn’t want to wait another minute. After the later events, he comes to think he deserves happiness too. Clois all the way. One Shot.


**Author's Notes:** This is a random idea that came to mind. It was inspired a little bit on Identity, but takes place somewhere after Hex. Is very difficult for me to write stories in present, but I wanted this to be like happening as you read it. I hope you like this and don't forget to review.

**Spoilers:** Season 8 until Hex

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Smallville or its characters, okay?

**Unveiled**

*****

[Smallville] _Kent's house_

He is resolved. Clark Kent doesn't want to wait another minute. After the later events, he comes to think he deserves happiness too. He saves people's lives every day; it is time for him to be saved. And who could be more suitable for this task than the girl who has accepted him for who he is (or rather what he is), even if she doesn't remember it. Lois Lane is the one he wants to share his destiny with.

For months now, she is the person who occupies his mind more often. During the day the usual banter at work fill his inner emptiness. Every rough comment from her mouth gives him somewhat direction, focus. When he is going through a rough time, she is always there for him, to comfort him, to help him rise. What about when she's not around? Even then, thoughts of her bring him to smile, to think about life in a different, and most of the time, a better way.

_Lois can handle it, she is tough, strong._ Those words ring loud in his head. Kara must have seen in days, what took him years to find out. Lois is more than capable to know (and deal with) his secret. _My secret_, he hesitates. Part of him wants to believe that to protect the people he loves he needs to keep his secret veiled. _No, I don't want to make the same mistakes that haunt me day after day. I love her and and I want her at my side. I want to protect her, yes, by being completely honest with her. _

Clark knows what he has to do. In order to set things right he must be honest. Honest about everything. There should be no secrets between them. But before his greatest secret could be revealed, his feelings need to be sorted out first. _Why is this so difficult?_ The answer is simple, yet complicated. We are talking about Lois Lane here, fearless reporter whose feelings are buried under ten feet concrete walls.

A rush of contentment travels his entire body as he thinks about how she was willing to fight the odds of a raving mad world, just for him. But also shame and sadness invades him, visualizing all the times he has neglected her. _I need to make this thing right once and for all._ Clark thinks, wandering his way to Lois' apartment, as usual, faster than a speeding bullet.

*****

[Metropolis] _Lois' apartment_

Lois is getting ready to go out. She wears a nice night dress, sexy but stylish and elegant. Someone knocks on the door and Lois opens. Her expectant look turns into disappointed when she sees her visitor. He is not her "date". Clark smiles at her, slightly stunned at her dazzling appearance.

"Hi, Lois" He greets, trying not to stare at Lois' beautiful face, but he fails. He gawks and coyly let down her gaze only to find out her bare shoulders, touched only by a few strands of her shiny brown curls. _ This is going to be more difficult than I thought. _

Lois, visibly upset, moves aside and allows him enter the apartment. She closes the door behind him and guides him into the living room. _Why on Earth Clark chose this day to show up. _Lois considers to herself.

"What are you doing here, Smallville?" She bolts, placing her hands on her hips.

"Is this a bad time?" Clark asks shyly, noting the annoyed look on Lois' face.

"A bad time for what exactly? If you haven't notice I'm on my way out. What do you want?"

Clark does not respond immediately, but glares at her innocently and tries to come up with an excuse. He really just wants to tell her how he feels about her, how much he cares, how much he loves her.

"That's what I though." Lois continues, rolling her eyes at him. "And yes, it's a VERY bad time."

Someone else knocks on the door. Lois hurries and opens. It's her father, General Sam Lane, all dressed up too.

"Well, how is my little birthday-Lo?" Sam asks her and places a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm ready to go, daddy." She replies, a little shocked on her father's display of affection.

Clark looks surprised at the scene but tries to maintain a neutral facade. _Birthday!?!?!_

"Hello, Mr. Kent. It's been a long time." The General extends his hand to shake Clark's but Lois rushes him out of the apartment as he tries to speak.

"But… General… I haven't… Lois?!?" He exclaims flustered as Lois shoves him out the door.

"Bye, Smallville, talk to you later. Okay?" She does not look at him. "Bye" She rather waves her hand and turns quickly to her father. _Perfect timing Dad. _

"Ok then, let's get going. Our reservation is at seven." Sam says extends his arm showing the way out. Then both exit the apartment as well.

Clark walks quickly down the stairs, still shaken, and waits under the shadows on a nearby sidewalk as he sees the couple leave the building. Lois and her father enter a military truck –of course– and begin their journey. _I need to do something. _Clark thinks and goes back to the farm.

*****

[Smallville] _Kent's house_

Clark picks the phone and dials. Pacing through the kitchen he waits impatiently for an answer.

"Hello, Clark." She responds.

"Hi Chloe, how are you?" Clark says trying to sound nonchalant.

"Aside from the headache from hell, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Sorry to hear that. And I'm sorry to bother you with this but…" Only silence follows his words.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Chloe demands anxiously.

"I was wondering why you didn't say anything about Lois birthday." He finally manages to say.

"Clark" She responds with an annoyed yet pitiful voice. "Lois does not like to make a big deal of it and besides she already had plans" Chloe continues "Is not like she is your typical-sweet-sixteen-birthday-girl, you know?" She added with a hint of cynicism.

"I know, but at least I could get her a present or something." Clark states and Chloe notes the guilt in his tone.

"Are you all right, Clark? And since when do you care about my cousin getting a present for her birthday?"

He doesn't say a word.

"Hmm, I see." She teases. "I guess the puppy dog eyes are not the only thing you have to offer her, eh?"

More silence. Clark simply gazes to the floor listening to Chloe's words.

"Are you finally getting your way through your feelings?" She asks now with a serious voice.

"You could say that." He chuckle lightly thinking about the way Chloe has seen through him. She knows him really well.

"Are you talking about telling her everything?!?" Chloe cries out, shocked at the assumption.

"Well, not just yet. I need to tell her how I feel first and find out how she feels about me." He responded sincerely, letting Chloe know his definitive intentions.

"Oh Clark," She shakes her head at his obliviousness. "Just let her _celebrate_ this night with uncle Sam and call her tomorrow. Okay?"

"Oh, okay" He says, still unsure if he could wait.

"Come on, it will give you more time to think about a present." Chloe reassures him.

"Yes, okay, I'll do that. Thanks Chloe."

"Bye Clark" She finishes.

Clark hangs up the phone and plops on the couch, resting his head on the cushions and closing his eyes for a moment. His mind goes unswervingly to her, to Lois. He can hear her: Lois' heart beat, her cheery voice. He can almost see her: Lois' beautiful hazel eyes, her warming smile. Suddenly he sits down, eyes wide open. _I know the perfect gift for her._

*****

[Metropolis] _Sam's truck_

Inside the truck, Lois has a frown that can be seen from a helicopter. A few minutes ago, her dad received a call from headquarters and he canceled their dinner plans. _We didn't even get near the restaurant. Happy Birthday to me! _They are in fact, returning to Lois' apartment.

"Lo, this is very important." Sam says with that General look in his eyes.

"I know, I know." She says frustrated, rolling her eyes. "Duty calls." She continues, more sarcastic this time. "I must say that I almost had a heart attack when you invite me on the fist place… or that you remember my birthday for that matter." And she looks crossly toward her dad.

"Lo… I'm…" The General begins to talk and tries to get an apology out of his mouth, but he can't.

Lois knows how hard her dad is trying to act like a DAD, but is not like she is going to make that expedition any easier. As soon as they stop, Lois picks her purse. "Bye daddy." She kisses his cheek coldly and exits the truck. He frowns, but doesn't say a word. After seeing the General leave, Lois enters the building and opens the door of her apartment.

*****

_Lois' apartment_

She comes into the apartment, hastily, not even bothering to turn on the lights. The city lights glow throughout the living room, giving it a bluish tone. Lois drops her purse and keys on the kitchen table and walks straight to her bedroom. _Remind me to not make birthday plans ever again._ She thought to herself, now inside her room, turning on a lamp besides her bed. Lois spots a small box with a blue lace bow over her nightstand and picks it up.

"What the heck?" Lois scoffs surprised and then smiles almost childishly. She looks around and wonders who could have left that present in her apartment, in her bedroom no less. _It has to be Chloe._ She tries to convince her curious mind but immediately starts untying the lace.

She sits on the edge of the bed and opens the box. There is red silky sack. Opening the soft bag, she discovers a delicate gold necklace with a small pearl pendant. It is simple, not Oliver Queen material, but very beautiful. Lois looks around again, more quizzically than before, but misses Clark hiding besides a clothes rack. He stays quiet for one more moment, secretly admiring every detail of her expression. At the bottom of the box rests a card. _This is definitively not Chloe's handwriting._ Lois puts the empty box and sack aside, holding the necklace with one hand and the card with the other.

"For a…" She starts reading out loud, but is interrupted by the author of such message.

"For a very special birthday girl" Clark says lovingly, exiting from his hiding place.

He stands in front of her with that charming smile of his and the biggest puppy dog eyes he has ever done. Lois gets startled for a second, but reacts instantly –as usual– and stands up facing him.

"Smallville! How the hell did you get in here?" She asks still catching on the fact that HE was there, Clark Kent invading her private space at his most handsomeness under the dimmed light. "Don't you think this is a little too personal?" Holding up the necklace and raising her eyebrow almost as a sign of protest.

"Well, the _how _will be kept as my little secret" Clark replies, taking the necklace off her hand and walking around her. Now he stands calmly behind her and Lois can feel his warm breathing on her neck. She tries moving away from him to avoid such closeness. She even tries to object, but remains motionless and completely silent. _What's wrong with this picture? _

"And no, it is not too personal" Clark whispers softly, responding to Lois' last inquire. He sets the necklace on her and gently caresses the back of her neck, drawing the line of her shoulders and turning her body facing him once again.

Lois stands still, astonished, but keeping a somewhat sober face. _Where is this going, Smallville?_

"So," She says avoiding further eye contact. "Where did you get the necklace from?"

"My mom. She gave it to my years ago." He responds, trying to read Lois' reaction –something not easy at this point. "She said that it would make a special gift for a special girl someday." He smiles again and puts both hands in his pockets.

"And why exactly are you giving it to me?" Lois retorts, placing a hand over her hip. _Please don't say out of pity._ And then she mentally slaps herself for thinking about it. _Ugh, that smile. _

Clark looks at her intensely. "Lois, you are special. I just wanted… needed to tell you… hmm…" He remains in silence, outing his hands from his pockets and slightly approaching Lois.

"Tell me what?" Patience is running out, not that she has much anyways. Although her common sense screams to turn around, or at least to put some space between them, she doesn't move. Lois is obviously shocked by Clark's unusual intimate approach.

Clark places his hands on her arms and once again makes his way to her shoulders, touching tenderly the sides of her neck while getting to her cheeks. Then softly he pulls her to face him and leans to meet her halfway. They are only a few millimeters away, feeling a little trembling. _Oh no, this has to be a dream, a flash back_. She thinks sensing the heat of his lips over hers.

He draws her closer, closing the remaining space, and kisses her very gently at first. At the touch of their lips, a high voltage strike runs up and down his body and he urges to pull her even closer. Lois responds the kiss immediately, letting go any hint of resistance, and follows hugging him on the waist. After sharing a long and delicious kiss, they break apart slowly savoring the moment and staring profoundly into each other's eyes.

Clark's eyes seem sparkling, he is happy. All confusion is erased. He knows she wants him and God does he need her too. They both want this and they both know it for sure this time. Years of subdued feelings are boarding this moment, this atmosphere.

They kiss again giving into more passion than before. Clark's hands sink slowly to her waist and then travel to her lower back. Lois wraps her arms around his neck and pulls them impossibly together. Their tongues play and dance to the sound of their racing heartbeats. They pant a little for the lack of oxygen, but neither let go for more than a few seconds.

Lois has taunted the idea of kissing Clark more than once. But this moment is nothing like she imagined. His lips are soft, his touch is so divine is almost unreal. She needs to end this before is too late, before she wouldn't want to stop it anymore. They need to talk; they must sort some unanswered issues first.

"Clark… we shouldn't… we need to…" She murmurs between kisses.

"I know… but… we… I…" He responds, almost breathing it into her mouth.

Too late, another trail of kisses leave without effect said words. Future consequences don't matter at this moment, neither past misfortunes. Clark and Lois are diving into their feelings for each other, diving into their love. A love that remained veiled for the longest time, until now.

Clark moves his hands up caressing Lois' arms, following her soft skin until he reaches her hands. He takes them both into his and reluctantly breaks their kiss. Lois looks at his big and strong hands engulfing hers. Then she gazes into his fascinating bright eyes. Clark gives a gentle kiss to her fingers and places her hands on his chest, just above his heart. He leans over, so their foreheads touch lightly.

"I love you, Lois. And I think I always have." He speaks low and truthfully never parting his eyes from hers. "And if you don't…" He begins, trying not to making her feel compelled to say the same thing, but she interrupts.

"What took you so long?" She says giving him a mischievous yet nervous look. They both smile kindly at each other. "I love you too, Clark." She finally responds, now leaving her heart completely unguarded before the man who stole it altogether.

They share a loving look once more and then embrace confidently, full contact of bodies, with no fear whatsoever of their affection. Lois' cheek is pressed on his chest, listening to his heart beat as a pleasant song. Clark's face is hidden between her shoulder and her neck, inhaling her sweet and warm scent. Veils are torn down.

"Happy Birthday, Lois." Clark retakes the original theme of the night, now gazing into her eyes.

"Thanks, Smallvile." She smiles widely at him. "You know, I might actually start liking birthdays from now on." Lois is glowing. Only Clark can expose this side of her so effortlessly.

He grins back at her. "So, I assume you haven't eaten yet. Do you want to go out?"

"No, I haven't, but right now I'm not even hungry." She smiles playfully, causing Clark to blush a little. They kiss again as if time doesn't exist –and again like the most natural thing to do.

Clark couldn't help but to think everything fitted too perfectly. One more time, Lois Lane has accepted him, so naturally that is unusual for him. Once more she has embraced him, making him feel alive, happy. No judgment is drawn, no questions are asked.

He remembers thinking that secrets forced him to deceive, and ultimately hurt, the people he cares about, nothing could be truer. But rushing events never gets good results either. _It took time for love to be settled. I won't ruin it now. Lois will know my secret, when the moment is right._

There are so many circumstances yet to be discussed, so many secrets to be uncovered. They will get there one step at a time, with no hurries and even better no doubts. Life certainly has a way to unveil destiny at the perfect moment.

**The End**

**Author's Notes:** I know I'm obsessed with Clois true first kiss but it's a craving of my romantic mind. :) I promise next time their kiss won't be the last part. ;D Thinking about it, I may do a sequel. :o Let me know what you think?


End file.
